Me and My Big Brother
by RaynaPurple
Summary: A story of MMA fighter who lived alone with his lovely sister. no romance. please comment. :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

[Introduction]

Rayna was ready with her backpack. She did not want to get late today. She was very excited for the last school before the winter holiday. She directly came to Michael, her beloved big brother.

Mike, I'll go now..., rayna said

Okay, be careful! And don't forget to come to the gym after school," Michael said

I will Mike, Rayna said smiling at him.

I and my brother age were separate for six years and we had lived together for almost our whole life. Only both of us. Our parents had passed away when I was five-year-old. For the past ten years, I have lived with my only big brother who took care of me with his life.

We had lived really poor when our parents left us. We were sent to an orphanage. But, since Mike was 14 year-old, he took me to live with Gonzalez. I used to call him Papa Gonzalez. [:p] He owned a wrestling gym and he let us to live in the gym while we took care of it. The most important thing was he was willing to train Mike Wrestling and he was the one who introduced Mike with _Mix Martial Art_.

Yep! Mike was a fighter and he was one of professional fighters in _UFC (Ultimate Fighter Championship)_. He had joined UFC for about a year. Before it, he was a pro fighter in MMA. I was so proud with him. In his twentieth, he has started his career seriously.

-o-

This afternoon, Michael and Rayna would fly to Las Vegas. Mike would have a big match in MGM arena next Saturday. For about a week he would train in there. Just to adopt with the environment and take an intense training. Mike would never leave me alone. He always brought me in almost every match he had. But, it always gave me a stroke in my heart to see Mike fighting. I always worried that Mike would get some injuries when he was fighting. I, surely, did not expect such accident would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**[At School and my favorite]**

Rain! I heard someone calling me. And let me guess, it was Jane. No one called me Rain except my only best best friends, Jane.

I looked back. And I saw Jane running to catch me.

Hello rain, Jane said following me into class.

Oh hi Jane. I said with a weak voice.

What's wrong rain? Are you okay? Jane asked curiosly.

I looked at her, Mike will have his fight next Saturday and I don't feel pretty good with it. I said.

Oh I see. Jane nodded. You don't have to worry rain. Your brother is good fighter and you have to trust him at list.

Am I right? Jane said.

Hmm…. I know that. But, this match will be a huge match. Mike will challenge one of the top fighters in UFC and I'm not easy dealing

with it. I said.

I know. It may be felt a bit hard for you but you still have to support your brother right. He is good. Trust me. I've watch all his fight and

he is damn great fighter. Jane said.

Yeah, your right. I nodded.

Yep… so, how if we play PIU after school? Jane asked in great excitement.

Oh Im afraid I can't. I need to catch up Mike at his gym. This afternoon we will go to las vegas. I said in great disappointment.

Ohh…. Jane sigh. Just for two credit rain. Would you? Jane forced me.

Oh it was hard for me. PIU was my thing and it was hard to say No for PIU. If you guys did not know PIU I would explain it to you. PIU is

an dance arcade which have five panels on its floor. PIU was my favorite. I could play it for the whole day without getting tired. I just

enjoyed playing it. So did Jane.

And for unreasonable respond, I just nodded to Jane and saw her excitement by hugging me.

Okay, after school, I'll meet you on the front door. Jane waved her hand and went to her class.

I just felt I make a mistake. Oh no, Mike would kill me if he found out I played Piu with Jane.

Okay, what I need to do was not getting late to come to Mike's gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**[The Fight]**

**Rayna's POV**

Even though I had my free pass way to get into his changing room, I decided to watch Mike from the spectator seat. Mike had bought me a ticket. So it was up to me now.

I saw Mike entered the arena. He looked so cool walking on the aisle of his fanatic fans. I could see a confident expression on his face. No doubt, He had prepared it for a month. He had practiced his skill better and trained for six hours a day. Mike was ready to face his opponent this time.

His opponent looked strong and he was lightweight titleholder. So, if Mike could win this match, the lightweight titleholder would move to him.

The match had started. I sat pretty far from the cage. But, I still could see clearly Mike's performance. The beginning of the first round went good for Mike.

But something happened. Mikes got the punched repeatedly. He also got an elbow punch on his right eye.

I could see the red blood coming from the right sides of his head. Mike had been cut very bad. I was grinning to see it. I was panic. I never watched Mike got a cut this badly.

The referee had stopped the match for a while to see how bad Mike's cut was. I thought they would stop the match. But, they continued it.

I did not know what would happen to Mike on the next two rounds in that condition.

On the second round, Mike was pushed forward and walked right into the takedown. His opponent elbowed Mike and re-opened the head cut. Mike was bleeding profusely. I could see this anymore. I dropped myself on my seat and closed my eyes with my hands.

I heard people were screaming towards that accident. No one hated the bloody fight. And Mike had given them what they want to see. I was speechless. I started to cry. I could not hold my tears.

**Mike's POV**

Oh God….the blood made me difficult to grip upon him. It was frustrating. The blood drained to my eyes and covered all of my face. I was worry, Rayna would be freaking out if she saw this.

Are you okay? You want to continue? I heard Steve, my personal coach, gave an instruction to me. I nodded for sure.

This was the first time I got cut so badly. He was good. He made me wide open. And this cut would make me difficult to do the submission. But, I could not give up. I had to fight him.

I could not run from the fact that I lost the fight. But, I was still glad that I lost from the big guy.

I got two cut on my head. One big cut on the right side of my head and the other cut on left sides of my eyes. That was a huge bloody fight. I lost a lot of blood.

After the official decision, I was directly brought to medical room to check my condition. But I was good. There was a doctor who waited me in my changing room. I would get a couple of stitches for my head cut.

I did not see Rayna this whole time. I began to worry with her. She was left alone and I was pretty sure she was scared.

I asked Kyle, My personal coach's assistant to look for her. But, He was back and said that he could not find Rayna anywhere.

I got pretty worried now. I could not find her now. The doctor was still working on my stitches. I was getting worried and worried.

**Rayna's POV**

Mike was defeated by his opponent. I was stiffing in my seat. I saw Mike went to his changing room with huge cut on his head. I was pretty sure he would get many stitches for it.

I just sat. I could not move or even walk. I could hear people besides me screaming for the next match but I just sat, I could not believe what had happened to Mike just now.

I decided to go to Mike's changing room. When I stepped into the room I saw Mike was still getting the treatment from the doctor.

Mike…., I called standing stiffly in the front door.

Hey baby, come here…., Mike said looking at me and raising his hands.

Mike, are you okay? I said starting to get closer to him.

I am okay…I am all good, baby. Mike said

You are done, the doctor said.

Mike sat up and put me up on the bench.

I saw his stitches on his head and I began to cry.

Hussshh.. baby don't cry, I am okay… I am good… mike said taking me into his lap and resting me on his hip.

Youu are bleeding a lot, I said hugging him tightly.

I know… but I am here with you. So don't cry. Mike said in a calm voice.

I stopped crying. I looked into Mike's face. I saw a couple stitches around his eyes. Then, I saw Mike's pants. It was full of his blood. I could understand why it came like that. But I just rested my head in his shoulder while he was standing and still hugging me.

Are you afraid? Mike asked.

I nodded my head in his shoulder.

You are safe now. Don't worry. I got you.. Mike said.

Lets go back to hotel. I want to go back to the hotel. I said whimpering to him.

Let me clean myself first okay. But I not let him go. I was still resting my head on his shoulder clinging to him.

Its only a minute. Okey. Would you stay with Kyle for a second? Mike asked.

Yeah, I said nodding slowly and Mike sat me on the bench.

This was the first time Mike had such a big scar like this. and the fight had gone very chilling to me. It just stroke my heart out to see MIke like that.

But, Mike looked okay and was totally fine. And i was glad with it.

**HI Everybody... welcome to my page... I hope you like my story.. i know it's a bit scary but it actually describe the life of brother and sister. please leave the comment.. thank you...**

**by the way... ill update my next chapter soon... :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**[don't worry, I am here]**

**Rayna's POV**

Mike's fight tonight had got a lot of attention from many people. His toughness towards his opponent during the fight had gained huge

appreciation from all the UFC fans. I was glad with that. But of course, as a sister, I was still pretty worried with Mike's condition. He

looked okay but I could feel that it had gone so tough for Mike to do this fight. He had been pushed to fight beyond his limit.

The cut, surely, gave an impact to the match.

I also heard from the press conference that Mike's fight had been the best fight of the night. I did not regret that. I am happy that

Mike's work hard was paid off. Even though he did not come as the winner, he had already become the winner in my heart.

He once told me that he would always protect me, no matter how hard it was. It made me realized that Mike was the sweetest big

brother that I had in my life.

Now, I was sitting alone in Mike's changing room. I was waiting him for having an official press conference after the fight. An hour had

passed and I saw Mike came in approaching me.

"Lets get back to the hotel," he said and cherished my hair.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yep, I am done" Mike said.

I stood up and walked besides him. He put his hand around my shoulder and brought me closer to him.

I could see how worried he was.

He might think that I was scared with his fight tonight. He knew that I could not stand to see some of the bloody fights. It had

happened in Mike's previous fight. His fight had become the bloody fight as tonight because Mike was success to make a cut to his

opponent. Even thought it was not as bad as tonight, my reaction towards it was huge. I lost my appetite. I could not eat for a couple

days. I realized that I was a typical of person with a big empathy. It seems I could feel their suffering.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I am okay but I am still a bit shock with your fight tonight." I said to be honest to him.

"Don't think about it too much. I am all good. It was cool." He said comforting me.

"Yeah, it might be looked cool for other people but I still worried with your condition." I said.

"No, I am alright my baby sister. You don't need to worry. It's not a big deal" He said once again comforting me.

"it's a big deal for me. It's hard to see you fight like that Mike," I said.

"I know, but I'm alright," Mike said.

"Dou you want to eat something? I know you have not eaten yet." Mike asked.

"No, I don't want to eat." I said.

Mike stopped walking and bent in front of me.

"You don't lose your appetite like last time right? You have to eat my baby sister. I don't want you getting sick. You haven't eaten

anything today." Mike said.

I shook my head. I really didn't want to eat.

"Okay then… I won't bring you again to any of my fight. You better stay at home if brings you to my fight will make you into a trouble."

Mike said in an high intense voice.

I surprised with what Mike just saying right now

.

"No, I don't want to stay at home. I want to come with you." I said defending myself.

"So you have to eat then. I'll promise to let you come with me but you have to follow my words." Mike said in a calm voice now.

I nodded my head.

**Mike's POV**

I knew Rayna had had an issue on her appetite every time she watched me fighting. I did not know what I had to do anymore.

Honestly, I couldn't just leave her at the apartment while I flew hundred miles from her. I still needed to keep my eye on her, watch

her, and take care of her since we did not have any relative.

And tonight's condition must be hard enough for her. She sometimes lost her appetite when my fight had gone so tough. She was very

skinny. I always had to find a way, so she could take a good food for her.

I had a bit worry with Rayna. She did not want to eat anything. I knew she had not eaten anything today. So, I needed to force her for

at least eating something tonight.

Once I succeed to convince her, I directly took my phone and order some food.

"What do you want to eat, Rayna?" I asked.

"Cheese burger please." Rayna answered.

I order one cheese burger, one chicken fillet, two French fries, one salad, and two lemon tea. Mike said on the phone.

It did not take much time to go to the hotel since it was on the same location of the arena. I saw Rayna had run and jumped to the

bed. I directly remind her that she still had to eat first before she slept.

I saw myself at the mirror. I could see the cut for about 3 inch long was there on the right side of my head. And the other little cut

placed on the left sides of head. This to cut had made me lost a lot of blood tonight.

"I'm sorry I lost the fight," I said to Rayna.

I saw Rayna just sitting on the couch watching me.

"I feel glad that you are okay Mike. I thought you were going to give up on the first round you get the cut. But, I was surprised that you

decided to continue." Rayna Said.

"No, I did not want to give up. I still had a chance and I just didn't want to end it that way." I said.

"You had given a great performance Mike. You might hear people were screaming frantically when you get the cut. Besides, you gave

them the greatest fight tonight." Rayna said.

"Yeah I know it. I even get $65,000 for the best fight of the night which supposed to be got by the main event fighters." I said in glad

expression.

"Good for you Mike," Rayna said smiling at me.


End file.
